


One Good Deed Will Do

by emer-ald isle (emer_ald_isle)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hugs, I think it's funny anyway, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, do you get the fact that they're brothers yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emer_ald_isle/pseuds/emer-ald%20isle
Summary: Cecil ‘Deceit’ Sanders isn’t often a good big brother, so when he is, it’s worth noting, or at least, Patton seems to think so.





	One Good Deed Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil is my personal choice for Deceit’s actual name - I have a whole post I can link people to if they ask. This is in an AU where all of the sides are siblings, and it doesn’t really matter much, but Deceit is 15, Logan is 13 (nearly 14, as he’d protest), Roman and Virgil are 12 and Patton is 8. I hope you enjoy!

“Logan! Logan!”

Cecil watched through the sticker-covered doorframe as his younger brother knocked at the nerd’s door. There had been some science fact in a show Pat had been watching, and he had long learned not to come to Cecil with questions unless he wanted to be fooled with lawyer talk that no 15-year-old had any right to be using.

“Logan!” Patton rapped on the door quickly, utilising both arms for Maximum Knocking Efficiency. Finally, after the knocking had gone from a novelty to a distraction from the liar’s math homework, the nerd opened the door to his younger brother, eyebrows drawn and mouth burned into a scowl.

“What?”

It was at that moment that Cecil knew that Logan had fucked up. The syllable quickly fell from the stoic teen’s mouth harshly, crashing to the ground and cracking like glass. Patton, bless his stupid fucking heart, didn’t seem to notice his brother’s agitation. “My show says-”

Logan bristled, and Cecil was almost regretting eating that popcorn earlier; he should have saved it for now. “Patton, I have an important test tomorrow, I can’t waste time on things like this! Just… ask Cecil, ok?” Patton took a step back, but if Logan noticed that he was unnerved, he didn’t show it. “But Cecil doesn’t-” Logan looked backwards towards his desk, adjusting his glasses as a nervous habit. “Goodbye, Patton.”

And with that, the door was closed and Pat was left there, before shuffling back into his and Cecil’s shared room. He climbed onto his bed clumsily before flopping back onto the mattress, looking up at the ceiling dejectedly.

Cecil peeked at his disappointed brother, the Nice part of him suddenly whacking him in the head, which, like, now, bro? It’s been months since I’ve seen you and this is the time you choose to drop in? Before he could regret it, he quickly looked back to his homework, scribbling down a new problem as covertly as he could, before surrounding it with an almost cartoonish amount of question marks.

“Hey, Patton?” He called for his brother in a manner that he hoped was nonchalant - the last thing he needed was someone thinking he cared. As his brother’s head lifted from the bed, he plastered a confused look onto his face. “I need help with this maths question, do you think you could give it a shot?”

By now the kid was alert, looking at the super cool dude with a confused expression to match Cecil’s. “Really? I thought you did Big Person Maths, I’m not good at that.” Internally, the liar cursed his constant need to be better than everyone. Newsflash, ego, being smarter than an eight year old is not an achievement!

“No, this is Big Person Maths, but I’m stuck, and maybe you could figure it out.” Patton tilted his head in curiosity, pausing for a moment before stumbling off of the very childish and not at all cool bed that Cecil didn’t want for himself, padding his way over to the debonair man’s desk.

“Here, can you figure it out?” Cecil pointed to the sum on the paper; 2+6. Patton looked between his brother and the book, almost in disbelief. “You don’t know this one?” The liar shook his head almost earnestly, eyes on the boy before him. “Do you know it?” Slowly, Patton nodded, reaching for Cecil’s cool as hell fountain pen before Cecil shoved a regular pen into his hands. It wasn’t that Cecil didn’t trust his brother with his favourite pen, but Cecil didn’t fucking trust his brother with his favourite pen.

Sloppily, Patton wrote a 6 onto the page, setting down the pen carefully once he was done. He looked up to his brother as the man checked the page to see what wisdom Patton had bestowed onto him. Overdramatically, Cecil gasped, looking pointedly at the number written. “Is that really the answer?” Patton hesitated before nodding slowly, eyeing his brother with precaution. Quickly, Cecil reached for the graffiti-covered calculator sitting unused on his desk, thumbing in the numbers of the sum rapidly enough that it was a wonder he had even inputted the right numbers at all. As he pressed, the equal button with a very aggressive finger, he gasped again, going as far as to throw a gloved hand over his mouth.

“Oh my goodness! It is six!” He looked to Patton, flabbergasted, as close to having sparkly anime eyes as a human could be. “I didn’t know that! Patton, oh my gosh, you’re so good at maths!” Patton looked up to his brother, cautious of the praise; maybe constantly lying wasn’t the best thing to be known for when you were trying to compliment someone. “Really?” Cecil reached his arms out to the young boy’s shoulders, pushing enthusiasm into his voice. “Really! That was a total plot twist to me, and I do Big Person Maths!” Patton smiled up to him, clearly cheering up.

“Bro, you’re so good at that, thank you! I was really stuck on that one, for like hours, we had all week to do that one and I couldn’t get it done, you’re so-” As Cecil blathered on, turning his mouth to autopilot, he spent actual brain power on the decision as to whether or not he should hug his brother, and yikes, that was lowkey pathetic! Do it, you touch-starved snake bitch.

Whether he ended up doing it because of the Genuine Goodness In His Heart™ or because the voice inside his head was calling him a bitch, he ended up hugging the younger boy anyway, and like first off, whaaat????? Is this what hugs are like?? Oh boy, maybe Cecil should get some more body contact with people instead of hissing whenever people stepped near him. Secondly, Patton seemed to be enjoying it, if the tiny, tiny arms that were wrapping around him were any indication. Thirdly, Cecil should probably shut the fuck up now, please and thank you! The more he talked, the more Patton might doubt him…

As Cecil closed his mouth, there was precious silence for a moment- something hard to find in a house with five children in it at any given time.

The silence stretched onwards, Patton absorbed in the hug and Cecil just… sitting there. Is this what all hugs were like? They’re boring once the initial shock wears off. Boooooooo! As he waited for Patton to break the embrace, the lawyerly bitch eyed Logan’s door. If he hadn’t already used up his One Nice Act For Family this year on Patton, he would probably go over and check on the dude. But he had, so fuck Logan.

Finally, Patton drew away from the hug, releasing Cecil from his grubby grasp. I mean, sure, Cecil was the one who started the hug, and for an eight-year-old Patton’s hands were surprisingly clean, but the liar had a reputation to uphold, and if that meant never admitting to enjoying physical contact ever, then so be it.

Patton cleared his throat and Cecil threw his gaze back up to his brother’s face instead of continuing to stare at the very interesting floor. “Thanks, Cecil. That was nice!” The liar quirked an eyebrow at the child; Cecil, nice? Preposterous. False. Incorrect. Fake news.

“No, I just let you do my maths homework for me.” He drawled out slowly, avoiding Patton’s eyes as he did and oh my god, was that wallpaper always there? Cecil eyed it warily, just in case, definitely not avoiding eye contact deliberately at all, no siree.

From the corner of his eye, Cecil noticed Patton’s head bob as he nodded, and watched nonchalantly as the boy made his way back to his bed. Just as he was about to go back to his doodling in the margins of homework for the sake of Being Rebellious, he was drawn away by the voice of Patton, light and happy.

“Thanks for hugging me’ It was nice.” Cecil turned his attention back to the fountain pen in his hand, twirling it and watching the feather he’d taped to it spin. He made sure Patton was aware that he definitely wasn’t paying any attention at all to him when he responded with a dull “Whatever.”

Peace rang throughout the room, Patton making faint Patton noises while Cecil marked a ‘deceit wuz here’ note into the margins, because having an alter ego was very punk rock of him, if he did say so himself. If he strained his ears, Cecil would probably hear the sounds of Virgil and Roman bickering over something or other, but he couldn’t be arsed to strain his precious ears, so he didn’t, and the mystery as to what the two were probably arguing about would never be solved.

All of a sudden, out of the quiet came a voice that Cecil was sure didn’t have anything else left to say. Transaction finished, no tip left, no small talk required.

“Does this mean I can hug you whenever I want?!”

“Fu-friiiiick no.”

“Please?”

“No.”

"Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Fiiiiine.”

Victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, I Yell every time I get that email. This is a whole stupid AU I have that I will elaborate on at any prompting, so feel free to ask about it or visit my tumblr for...an actual messaging system (ruh-roh-emer-has-an-account.tumblr.com) I hope you all have an amazing day!


End file.
